Gotta Catch Em All
by AlbusSeverusPotter7
Summary: While things are a little calm in Central City, Barry decides to use his powers to help him in the ultimate battle. The battle to catch 'em all.


**Just something I had floating around in my head at five in the morning. Thought you all would want something a little different. Plus, I've been re-watching the Flash since I found out that Tom Felton's going to be in the third season. When fandoms collide! I'm so freaking excited, you have no idea.**

"Where's Barry?" asked Cisco, as he slurped away on an iced drink. He'd just nipped out for a two-hour break to stop by the nearest Big Belly Burger.

Caitlin peered down at the screen in front of her, which usually kept tabs on Barry's current location. "He's in Canada. In the middle of the Calgary Stampede to be more specific." She shook her head, "what on earth is he doing there?"

Cisco pressed the button on the microphone as he sat down, "Hey Barry."

"Cisco, what's up?" Barry's voice replied over the speaker. He sounded out of breath and excited.

"Nothing. What are you doing in Canada?" Cisco asked.

"I, uh… I was…" Barry stammered. He looked down at his phone, and realized he was only a mere three miles away from another Pokémon: Dragonair. "I'll be at STAR Labs in a couple of minutes," he said, before speeding off to the location and catching the Pokémon. He quickly turned on his heel and headed in the direction of Central City, and soon was strolling into the Cortex.

"Sup guys," he said, nodding to Joe, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin, who were all standing by the monitors in the centre of the room. He quickly changed out of his suit and into his regular "Barry Allen' clothes.

"I just checked the mileage on the suit-" Cisco began.

"You've been monitoring my mileage?" Barry asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yeah, along with your vitals," Caitlin stepped in, nodding to Cisco to continue.

"You've ran an extra 300,000,000 miles in the past three days. Wanna explain what's going on?" Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow and flashing Barry one of his impish grins.

Barry ruffled his hair, "I was…. Just checking some stuff."

"There's a girl. Isn't there? Please tell me there's a girl Bar," said Joe with a smirk.

Iris clapped her hands, "Oh, what's she like?"

"Never mind that," said Caitlin, "does she know you're the Flash?"

"Is she hot?" Cisco interjected, wiggling his eyebrow.

Barry sighed, "No, there's not a girl. I've just been exercising."

Everyone looked skeptical.

Cisco was the first to speak, "Raise your hands if you think Barry's full of shit."

Everyone nodded and raised an arm.

"Barry, your metabolism, the rate that you run at, your diet, and the speed at which your cells regenerate all dictate that you're completely healthy. Why would you need to exercise? You get enough of that being the Flash. Speaking as your doctor and your friend, I really think that-"

"Alright, I wasn't exercising," Barry snapped. He pulled out his phone, and with a few taps opened up an app. He turned the phone towards the others, "I've been playing Pokémon Go. Alright?"

Iris and Caitlin exchanged looks of disbelief, while Cisco laughed, and Joe shook his head.

As Joe was about to say something, another person wandered into the room, their head bent at what must have been an uncomfortable angle as they stared deeply into their phone.

"Snart?" said Barry, as he watched the criminal tap his phone with enthusiasm.

Leonard Snart looked up and spotted the members of Team Flash watching him intently. "Hello Barry," he drawled, as he approached the others.

"What are you doing here?" asked Joe, his hands wrapped around the grip of his gun, ready to shoot Snart if he made any sudden movements.

Snart looked at them all intently before saying, "There was a rare Pokémon that needed catching in STAR Labs."

"You play Pokémon Go too!" Barry asked with excitement, as he quickly logged in to his app.

"Gotta catch 'em all," he said with a smirk, as he and Barry quickly exited the cortex, talking rapidly between themselves.

The room was silent until Cisco spoke, "If only we had one for Harry Potter."


End file.
